Clutching at Mama's Skirt
by Caterchipillar
Summary: On the morning of Goten's 8th birthday, the little Saiyan will soon learn that once a Son always a Son.


****

Clutching at Mama's Skirts

The spring rain pelted against their window as a tiny finger from a young boy's small fist scrawled his name across the fogged glass. The boy fleetingly glanced at his slumbering eldest brother and wondered if he'll remember what today is about. In approximately four minutes and eight seconds, Goten, second child of Goku and Chi-Chi, will turn eight years old. Eight! He'll soon become the same age as Trunks, although Trunks will turn nine in two weeks, but two weeks to be the same age as his best friend, two weeks without being ordered about was dearly cherished. He held up his tiny hands, with one palm fully open and the other holding three fingers up as a bare whisper formed his lips. "Eight." 

His Mama told him that he came into this world on a Tuesday morning cold, wet and hungry at exactly seven forty-five a.m. And ever since his capable mind could remember, his birthdays have always been marked and commemorated at that exact date and time. As his morning birthdays would go, his mama would simply enter their room and wake him with the customary hugs, kisses and presents in tow. 

But this birthday will be different. This time, he more than dearly anticipated for the door to open, because today, his mama will enter with twice the hugs, twice the kisses, and twice the presents, because his papa will be in attendance for his birthday beginning today. He glanced at the clock once more and began to count with it. _Four Satan City, three Satan City, two Satan City, one Satan City… _His rounded buoyant eyes enlarged with gleeful excitement as he watched for the door to open. But the door didn't even crack, yet his face remained animated. He simply waited for his parents to come if not for his brother to awaken, but more so for his parents. With a smile still plastered on his little face Goten goes back to his cot and pretends to be asleep and somehow have them believe he's truly surprised when they enter. He took one last glance at the clock. So what if they missed a couple of minutes? He reminded himself that not all clocks run at the exact pace. 

But his hopeful, and patient, anticipation fell as the minutes add up and up and turned into hours. By ten thirty, he was finally convinced they are not coming. His eyes became misty and wondered if Gohan will remember his birthday. He sat up and just settled on waiting for his eldest brother to awaken. As crest-fallen, as he is, Goten simply hoped that Gohan would at least remember his birthday so as to feel compensated from the extensive wait. 

His eyes glowed once again as he noticed Gohan stir and flutter his eyes open to awakening. "Good Morning, Gohan!"

Wondering why his little brother was staring at him so, he smiled at him weakly. "Good morning to you too. You're up early." He surmised from the height of the sunshine that they are only hours away from the afternoon. "I see you fixed your bed. Could you wait for me while I wash up then we'll go down to breakfast together?"

Goten's once jovial little face slowly distorted into one of misery. He couldn't fathom what instantly caused the crushed look on Goten's face, which quickly turned into what he could only guess as fury. "Goten?.."

"No way! I won't wait for you, or mama and papa either. I waited long enough and I'm not going to wait anymore!!!" With his unexpected outburst, he ran towards the window and flew into the chilly morning rain. 

"Goten, wait!" He obviously ignored his brother's call.

Goten didn't fly too far when he found an enormous hollow tree and settled for his refuge. There, he did not erupt with the usual caterwauling when he'd been spanked on the bottom or just been merely slapped. But he cried just the same, just like when he was born; he was cold, wet and hungry. He huddled himself into a tight ball, muffling his sobs and making himself small enough to make it seem that his brother and dad cannot hear and spot him. Distracted with his grief, he inched deeper into the burrow, barely realizing that he's sitting on brittle ground. As his spot gave way, he plunged into the chasm only to hit his head on his way down and fall into unconsciousness. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Chi-Chi bolted upright from bed and flung her husband's heavy arm from her stomach. Strangely enough, she could not understand why she has this strong feeling of loss, deep enough to smack her awake. She somehow felt…incomplete. But it's strange, since Goku has finally returned. She smiled down at her husband whom she was happy to have returned from the dead, even if he came back with drools and snores. Gohan and Goten can now – wait! Goten! She quickly turned to the clock and realized that the alarm has been turned off, which she was sure was set on purposely last night. She missed her baby's birthday? She never misses Goten's birthday. Ever! Until now. Hastily, she jumped right from the bed and grabbed the carefully wrapped presents from underneath. As Goku shifted from sleep, she decided that it is high time he wakes up as well.

"Goku, get up." She elbowed him slightly, careful of the presents in her arms. "Goku, it's Goten's birthday and we're already late." Her husband wouldn't even stir. "GOKU! WAKE UP!!"

"Huh? What happened?" Goku has finally come to consciousness but puzzled at his wife's hurry.

"It's Goten's birthday and I'm not going to wait for you."

He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "If you're not waiting for me, why did you wake me up?"

Infuriated enough with his perceptive remark she resorts to yelling. "GOKU! I told you last night that it's his birthday! You better be there"

"Okay, I'll come with you." He surrendered easily. 

The couple scurried to their sons' room only to see Gohan, who was dressed for the weather and with one foot out the window. Gohan was about ready to follow his little brother, but he was interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Where are you going? Is Goten in the bathroom?" 

As soon as he spotted the presents, it dawned on him what his brother was so sad and furious about. How could he forget that Goten's birthday was today and it's celebrated at exactly seven forty-five? Always, always, always! No wonder the little tyke was awake before he was. He had to break the news to his parents. "He left, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget his birthday, I swear!"

"Oh my baby! He thought we forgot his birthday? He flew off into the rain? It's cold and if he gets a fever, and there are monsters out there, and if he's attacked … " She couldn't go on. 

There was no doubt in her mind that Goten must feel extremely lonely at that moment, especially on a rainy birthday.

Goku puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's a strong saiyan-boy and he'll come back when he's hungry." The smile he put on was not so convincing.

"You just want to go back to sleep, don't you? I know he's strong, and he WILL get hungry. But he's just a boy. He's still a boy. God only knows what he's feeling right now. He probably thinks we don't love him anymore." Chi-Chi wasn't sure why she is explaining herself to her husband, but right now, anything to have her baby back. 

Goku admitted defeat. He didn't mean to sound indifferent. He only intended to avert his wife from thinking such dreadful things that could happen to their youngest son. He loves Goten dearly as much. "I'll look for him and tell him we still do." 

"Don't just tell him, bring him back too." She hugged the presents closer to her as if she was cuddling Goten himself. 

"I'll go too Dad." Gohan was ready to fly in his raincoat as Goku was in his pajamas. "But, Dad, could you not wear that?"

"Oh…right, right." As soon as he was dressed for flight, he gave his wife a reassuring wink before father and son flew off to bring Goten home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There is nothing scarier at that moment than the cold caress of ghost whispers at the back of his neck. Forcing himself to sit upright, he scuttled to back himself against a wall of hardened soil. He squinted at the only source of light, which was, he could only guess where he fell from and into this pit. If he was allowed to, Goten could swear that he heard something move, yet he wasn't able to determine its ki. Are there ghosts? Much to his horror, they were the faceless phantoms that haunted his dreams, his childhood fear of being pulled from under his sheets by an untouchable force. Anything but ghosts. He whimpered in fear as another unknown ghoulish noises escaped and felt helpless for he couldn't merely attack a phantom and send it on its merry way. His eldest brother, had told him that ghosts are unaffected by energy attacks, let alone punches and kicks, and they spirit away naughty little boys into their dark realm if they have been naughty. 

He slunk back and sat on his haunches, feeling more alone than ever. "Maybe I have been naughty." He sniffled. "That's why Mama and Papa didn't come for my birthday." Even to him, his voice sounded too small, as he looked around, wary that at any moment, a puckish image of a ghoul would snatch him. "I'm a strong saiyan-boy and I could hurt you real bad!" He threats. But when nothing came, he released a plaintive sigh and rested his injured head on his knee. Goten starts to wonder if his parents even noticed he was gone, or if Gohan bothered to find him. Or if this time, he'd really been disobedient. As he began to relax, seeing that if there were any real ghosts, they would have seized him already, he decided that he is completely alone in that den. 

He thought back on yesterday and retraced when and what he could've possibly done to disappoint them. When he couldn't pinpoint any bad deeds from yesterday, he remembered Trunks had once said to him that whenever he was bad and made Mr. Vegita and Ms. Bulma angry, they simply ignore him, until Trunks would try his best to please them and later receive their attention. But he still couldn't understand what he could have done wrong that his parents could ignore him so. Well, they didn't exactly ignore him, they just simply forgot to wake up. Is his mama so enamored of his papa, now that he has returned, that she completely forgot his birthday? He hates to admit he has grown jealous of his papa for his mama's attention.. 

It seems that his older brother Gohan was morel likely the favorite amongst their two children. Not so long ago, his birthday had his favorite ice creams, cakes and his high school friends were there. Maybe his capable little mind was being ridiculous, convincing himself that he was the sorrier litter among the two, but as he thought deeper into it, maybe Gohan is a better son. He's more handsome, the girls at his school would persist in saying, he's also a lot smarter whereas Goten could only count with his fingers, and not to mention Gohan is a whole lot stronger. What can he do? He clearly remembered Mr. Vegita hugging Trunks as he tells him how proud he is of him. Trunks is his only child, who else could he be possibly proud of? He decided it was time to become stronger and better than he is now so as to please his family and earn their pride. "I am a strong saiyan-boy!" he reminded himself once more. He felt for the ground to push himself to a standing position, but instead, he felt something slimy and sticky beneath his palm and between his fingers. To his utter horror and disgust, he howled at the icky feeling on his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father and son nodded at each other in agreement that the perceptible caterwauling belonged to the only source they ventured to seek. "I'd know that sound anywhere." Goku was frightened of an unknown threat his little Goten must be facing, but more afraid that his son convinced himself that he wasn't loved anymore.

"Do you think he's hurt, Dad?" Gohan looked straight ahead and pinpointed his brother's ki. 

"I sure hope not. But I can sense his power level rising." Goku assumes that Goten must be facing a strong opponent to incite him enough to transform into a super-saiyan. He glanced at Gohan and by the looks on his face, he sensed it as well.

"Let's hurry." Gohan uttered as they increased their speed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten ran into the stream of light and placed his grubby hand under its rays to determine what exactly he had touched. The gooey substance covering his palm was blood. Blood? Ghosts don't bleed. Or do they? On instinct, he leveled up into a super-saiyan so that the glow emanating from his body could provide enough light to see his assailant. 

And so he did. 

There, beside the spot where he sat, was a baby dinosaur, bleeding from an injury. Overwrought with compassion, he moved closer to the creature only to bring more light into the inner recesses of the den. To his horror, two more dinosaurs lay, but he could determine they aren't so alive as the baby is. The young saiyan could only guess that they must have been its parents. With dutiful care, he hefted the creature around his arms, carrying it as if it were one of his stuffed teddy bears. 

"I'm sorry about your parents. But don't worry, I'll show you to Dende, he'll make everything better." Goten spoke under a murmur. He lowered his ki once more and headed for Kami's Lookout. 

--------------------------

Goku, with Gohan following right behind, arrived at Goten's refuge site. They spotted the hollow tree and the small opening at the base where Goten had been. It was too dark for them to see into the hole.

"Dad, I can't fit in there. Is there anyway we can fish him out?" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, doubting his father's head could even fit through.

"He's not there. He left." Goku glanced at the skies and felt Goten's ki, which he suspects he's trying to hide, and sensed it moving.

"That runt has robbed me of breakfast." Gohan said jokingly.

"You and me both son." He could only determine Goten's direction is going upwards. And there's only one place that is up there.

"I was hoping he'll come home before lunch."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten realized as soon as he set foot on the sacred threshold that he was somewhat, expected by the Earth's guardian and his attendant Mr. Popo. He beamed one of those charming smiles the Son family is so recognized for as he revealed the bundle in his arms.

"Hello Dende, Mr. Popo." His eyes were still puffy from crying.

"Hello to you too Goten. I can see what brought you here." Dende slightly bends over to level himself with the little saiyan and peeked at the injured dinosaur under his shirt. "Well, I believe this shall be my birthday present from me to you. Happy Birthday, Goten."

"Thank you. He's name is Tubbie" He said proudly as he graciously nodded and settled the chubby dinosaur to be healed. The boy watched in amazement, and he never ceased to be awed, every time their guardian wields his healing magic. The last hint of the creature's injuries faded as he witnessed its startling recovery. 

"There, he should be up and about." Dende announced.

"Thank you, Dende. But…his ma and pa are gone." The little reptile jumped into Goten's arms, showing its gratitude. Giving his new friend a pleasant rub, he gently set him down.

As he looked into the creatures admiring eyes, that's when he realized, that this tiny creature, had lost, not one, but both his parents. He probably didn't even know he had any. The poor thing must go through everything alone. Where as Goten even had the good fortune to have his papa back and his mama as well and Gohan's ever protective presence. The more he thought about today, the selfish he thought he'd been. He swiped at his nose with his shirtsleeve, unable to control the escape of snot threatening to trickle from his nose. It didn't matter anymore if they forget his birthday or the presents he so dearly loved. Heck, he'll even forget his own birthday so long as he can grow up with his family and as long as there's a room he can share with Gohan and the food with his Papa. He'll even put up with his mama's constant nagging, as long as there's always a hug he can look forward to at the end of the day.

"Don't worry, Goten. We'll take care of him until he grows up." It was Mr. Popo's offer. "That will be my birthday present." Goten couldn't have appreciated the turban garbed fellow more at that moment as his eyes became misty. "You should go home. I'm sure your dad is looking for you and your mom has probably prepared something delightful. It is your birthday after all."

"Thank you Mr. Popo. I think I'd really like to go home now." He patted Tubbie one last time before he turned for home. He couldn't wait to get home and remind _his _family that it's _his _birthday and demand a hug from each of them. With a smile glued to his face, he was about to step off of the ledge when he was met by his papa's looming figure rising from the clouds and his brother's towering form. He suddenly felt shrunken and he's probably in trouble. He ran behind Dende to protect him from his angry, if not hungry, father's wrath.

"Goten!" Goku called, not knowing what had suddenly caused his little boy to be so frightened.

Goten warily looked at his Papa and Gohan for a second time and realized he mistook their look of worry to one of fury. _They really are worried. _He silently thought to himself as he disengaged himself from Dende. _And they did look for me._ His chary steps broke into a sprinting run towards his papa and realized that they still love him after all.

"Papaa!!" Goten threw himself into his papa's welcoming arms and buried his small face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Papa." He raised his head to look at Gohan to apologize. "I didn't mean to yell at you." Gohan could only smile in acceptance.

Goku held the rain-soaked bundle as he tipped his chin and gazed into the eyes of his miniature self. "Goten…we're sorry we missed your birthday this morning. But we didn't forget your birthday."

"You didn't?" Goten felt more sorry, now that his running off in the rain was for nothing but to worry his family. "That's okay Papa, but I shouldn't have made off in the first place."

"No you shouldn't, but Gohan did forget your birthday." His teasing earned him a look of incredulity from his eldest son who only supplied a guilty face. "But I think I turned off your mother's alarm clock when I shouldn't have." His wife forgot to mention that his little boy's birthday was celebrated on mornings, only to say that it was 'tomorrow'. He thought he'd be sneaking off with a little sleep if he simply turned their alarm off. "I was dead, I couldn't have known the exact time of your birthday. I'm sorry son, it's my fault you had to wait so long."

"It was just three hours." Goten mumbled against his papa's shirt.

"You're a very good boy to wait that long. But your mom has something special for you. I'm sure you're hungry, so let's go home." Goku ruffled the little boy's hair and made their way home, carrying his runaway son all the while. The rain clouds surprisingly disappeared to be replaced by the balmy afternoon sun. This made Goten smile all the more. 

"Papa, it stopped raining." The smallest saiyan gurgled with delight, eager to discover what awaits him at home.

"It's about time." Gohan thought it was nice to see the glow return to his little brother's eyes. Of course, he is getting an exclusive birthday ride on his papa's back. The ride home was swift and no sooner; the trio made it back to their humble house by mid afternoon. As soon as they set foot on the ground, Gohan felt the dread that somehow, his mother would scold the little imp for running off in the morning, of his birthday even. 

They were only a few feet away from their house when Goten raced for their door.

"Mamaa!!" Goten squealed, leaving Gohan to think that the little imp must be more excited for a scolding than he thought. 

As quickly as their door opened, his mother was only a blur of red and yellow to him when she dashed to meet her littlest son in the middle of their front lawn, where Goten met her half way. "Goten! Oh my baby!" She gathered him in her arms, plucking him right off the ground, hugging him, as she did the presents not so long ago. She inhaled the rain-soaked hair of her little boy and squeezed him tightly to her bosom, as if preventing him from escape again. When she noticed he was crying, he cupped his baby soft cheeks and urged him to look at her. 

She stared at the face of the boy who completed the void her husband had left her in for seven long years. "Did you think we forgot your birthday?"

Goten could only nod in response. He held on to his mama while blocking out the dreadful vision of Majin Buu crushing her like an egg. This is his mother, his mentor, his brave foolish mother who faced Buu and demanded to return not the people of earth, but her son. 

"Did you think we don't love you anymore?" She stroked his damp hair and showered him with kisses. "You foolish boy. Mama loves you always, do you hear? In the future I may forget your birthday when I'm old and senile, but I can never forget that you are my son." Goten couldn't have mistaken his mama's words for anything but pride.

"I'm sorry Mama, I promise, I'll never leave again. I promise, promise, promise" He sniffled. At that moment, he thanked the heavens that he was lucky enough to be this woman's son. 

"That's my boy. Let's get you changed, shall we?" With Goten still in her arms she motioned for her husband and Gohan to get inside. 

"Well, I'm sure you're all hungry." As the mother and son disappeared behind the door, leaving the men outside agog.

"Good grief. I thought she was going to skewer the little guy." Goku was impressed at the rare display of emotion between his wife and son. He was sure gone for too long to have not noticed the change in his tyrant of a wife. She used to be nearly out of her wits, screeching at little Gohan whenever he neglected his studies, and he wasn't even outside the house! He can only assume that his death must be the reason.

"Dad, did I tell you mom cooks the best on Goten's birthdays?" Gohan was nearly to the door as both father and son raced for the best dish available.

Epilogue…

"Hey! Turn it down, brat!" Goten was about to dial the number from a piece of paper, when his niece switched the television on. Pan always liked the volume high on her television whenever her favorite show is on.

"Are you calling a girl again? What's the point, you're just going to dump her anyway." As far as Goten can remember, Pan had been an omen to him. She's just a bad combination of her dad's cleverness and her mom's cockiness. Or was it everything from his mother? He was afraid she'd learn to speak so soon, when he could only dread that this was a smart mouth.

"That's none of your business, now move. I need some privacy." He shooed the nagging imp away, afraid that if he looked at her too long, he'll see a miniature size of his mother. 

"Papa never drives me away when he's making a phone call." It only convinced Goten how practically spoiled she is.

"That's because he's lived with you long enough to learn to pretend you're not there." He can't figure out why he is suddenly contending with a child. "Now if you want to live long enough for your next date, you'll leave me alone. This is my house you know."

"It's Granpa and Grandma's house. You're just living here." He could almost hear the crack of the whip from her last remark. "Why don't you live with your girlfriends so you don't have to call them so much?"

The little brat was going to be the death of him yet. He decided to put off the phone call and enjoy an exchange of wits with his clever little niece. "How do you think am I supposed to dump them that way?"

"Why do you like dumping them anyway?" Ah, the little chit has switched course from derogatory remarks to grilling interrogations

"I didn't say I like dumping them." He slumped back on the couch when Pan gave him a side glance and he could swear that at that moment, with her sitting the way she is on the foor, she looked nothing like Videl or Gohan. His blood curdled as he looked at the spitting image of his mother. 

"So why do you? Don't you want to get married? " She makes him sound as if he's turned ancient. In two weeks time, he'll be thirty and this girl has reduced him into a child of eight. Maybe because she's got a point. She always has. 

"Someday. I don't know." He shrugged at whatever marriage holds for him.

"Do you want to know why your uncle hasn't married?" His brother's voice suddenly jarred his thoughts causing him to bolt from the couch and looked to see his brother and sister-in-law at the door.

"Papa, Mama!" 

"Thank God you're back. You'll do me a great favor to keep your daughter locked in whatever closet you have at home." He could only hope to change the subject his brother had just announced upon his entrance.

"Well? Why hasn't he married yet?" His hope died at that moment. The little girl was adamant.

"He's a mama's boy, that's why." Gohan chuckled as he helped his wife with the groceries and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Goten could only manage to turn beet red. Now that in his niece's eyes, he's an overgrown, thirty-year-old male, still living behind his mother's skirts. Not to mention this girl has a big mouth besides a smart one.

"You're a mama's boy? Ha! Wait 'til I tell your girlfriends!" She lunged for the phone, but he was quick enough to snatch it from her reach. But he couldn't mistake the gleam in her eyes when she beamed him a replicated smile of his mother's. "Better yet, I'll tell Trunks! Word will spread faster that way" She poked her head into the kitchen door and yelled. "Mama, Papa, I'll be back before dinner." And then she was off before he could stop her. 

Little did she know that Trunks is a bigger mama's boy than he is. Whatever happens, or any humiliation he might suffer from the hands of that little monster, he'll never leave his mother. He'll never break his promise.


End file.
